


Don't Shoot the Messenger (Visual References)

by SixthSeason



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Images, Pictures, photo reference for story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthSeason/pseuds/SixthSeason
Summary: Photos of the human characters in Don't Shoot the Messenger, as well as a brief run down.





	Don't Shoot the Messenger (Visual References)

**Name:** Casey Dunn  
****

**Aliases:** Chihuahua, El Kabong, Napoleon, Sugar

 **Height:** 5′2″ (1.57 m)  
****

**Weight:** 137 lbs (62.1 kg)

 **Race:** African-American/Asian (Japanese)

 **D.O.B:** June 19th (23 y.o)  
****

**Gender:** Non-Binary **  
**

**Soul:** Purple (Perseverance)

**Name:** Braxton Dunn  
****

**Aliases:** Sugar Plum, Kid, Brax, Braxxie **  
**

**Height:** 5′7″ (1.70 m)  
****

**Weight:** 144 lbs(65.3 kg) **  
**

**Race:** African-American/Asian (Japanese)

 **D.O.B:** April 22nd(15 y.o.)

 **Gender:** Male **  
**

**Soul:** Light Blue (Patience)

**Name:** Anita Cartwright **  
**

**Aliases:** Nita, Neat  
****

**Height:** 5′4″ (1.62 m)  
****

**Weight:** 155lbs(70.3 kg) **  
**

**Race:** African-American

 **D.O.B:** December 4th(26 y.o.) **  
**

**Gender:** Female **  
**

**Soul:** Green (Kindness)

 

**Name:** MisakoAmari **  
**

**Aliases:** Nails, Sweet Thing **  
**

**Height:** 5′8″(1.72 m) **  
**

**Weight:** 149 lbs (67.5 kg) **  
**

**Race:** Asian (Japanese)

 **D.O.B:** July 22nd (25 y.o.) **  
**

**Gender:** Female **  
**

**Soul:** Orange (Bravery) **  
**

 

**Name:** Dawson Dunn  
****

**Aliases:** Commissioner, Commissioner Dawson  
****

**Height:** 6′2″(1.87 m) **  
**

**Weight:** 200 lbs (90.7 kg) **  
**

**Race:** African-American

 **D.O.B:** May 4th (48 y.o.) **  
**

**Gender:** Male **  
**

**Soul:** Yellow (Justice) **  
**


End file.
